In order to facilitate clinical research studies on subjects who do not require overnight hospitalization, but do require specialized testing with careful collection of data or laboratory specimens, we have submitted this request for supplementary funding of our Center to provide services for outpatient investigation. We are also submitting this grant proposal in compliance with the recommendation from the DRR General Research Center Committee following our last site visit (page 23 of the Summary Statement, application number 2M01 RR00400). Seven investigators have already begun studies of ambulatory subjects, using the Clinical Research Center's unique metabolic kitchen facilities, standardized sample collection techniques and nursing facilities, as well as the core laboratory facilities. We anticipate further expansion of these studies.